Not What I Wished For
by Lucifer's Chloe
Summary: She foolishly said the words, half believing in them. When the Goblin King came and took her partner, she knew she had to get him back, if for no other reason than their son needed his father. But she didn't expect what else she would get back.
1. I Saw My Baby

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

I Saw My Baby

"Oh, Conner…" Kate bounced her fifteen-month-old son on her hip as he screamed. She grabbed his teething ring out of the fridge and put in on his swollen gums. "I know, new teeth hurt."

He sucked on the ring, tears dripping off his cheeks. She smiled and grabbed tissues, wiping his face.

"Poor baby."

She bounced and hummed until his tears stopped and he was contently sucking on the ring, his head resting on her shoulder.

"There's my sweetheart."

She set him down in his bouncy seat and placed him at her feet as she sat down. Bouncing him with one foot, she opened her laptop and flipped through her open documents.

"The bills, the wishlist, the story…" She minimized them one by one. "Here's my book review."

Conner stared up at his mother as she typed, reading over the review she did for the blog site she worked for. And extra $20 an article wasn't much, but she wasn't one to sneeze at money.

"Where's Daddy, Conner? He needs to get home so I can get to the wonderland world of retail."

He giggled as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. "And he's always complaining there isn't enough money."

Thank God she wasn't married to him, yet.

She shook her head.

Conner was unplanned. She had never intended to become a mother at 23, and Charlie had never wanted children ever, 23 or any other age. Everyone (a.k.a. his and her Catholic families) had insisted that they get married, do the right thing.

She had refused.

But they had an apartment, three jobs between them and a baby. She had given up school, but as far as she was concerned, her baby was worth it.

She wasn't sure Charlie felt the same.

"Conner, if Daddy is in a mood when he gets home, I swear, I might kick him out."

She was pretty sure they could manage without him.

At the very least it would make the apartment less depressing.

With a last check, she sent the review to the editors and opened up her personal story. It didn't cost her a thing to keep writing and she could send to as many agents as she wanted.

"It doesn't hurt to dream and who knows, maybe someone will say yes. Wouldn't that be exciting, Conner? Mama getting a book deal? I could go back to school, possibly, around my work schedule. Maybe I wouldn't have to work."

She sighed.

No, it never hurt to dream, as long as she remembered reality.

He giggled as she bounced him a bit harder, banging the teething ring against the tray.

"I saw my baby, crying hard as babe could cry. What could I do? My baby's fun had gone and left my baby blue! Nobody knew!"

Conner squealed as she began to sing.

"What kind of magic spell to use? Slime and snails, or puppy dog tails. Thunder or lightening… And baby said…"

"What are you singing?"

Kate closed her mouth so fast her teeth clicked. "Nice to see you too."

Charlie grunted and dropped his briefcase on the table. Kate saved her work and lifted Conner into her arms. He snuggled close to her, hiding his face in her neck.

"Did you do anything today? This place is a mess."

She glanced at the main room and raised her eyebrows. She had vacuumed, but Conner's toys were still on the floor from when she was trying to distract him.

"I vacuumed all the rooms and did my review. But Conner's been fussy today. He's got more teeth coming in."

Conner threw his ring on the floor.

"You use him as an excuse."

She bent and picked up the ring, dunking it in the rinse bucket in the sink. "He's a baby; he takes up a lot of time."

"Like you would know."

"Well, most of my aunts didn't work when they had small children and I've baby-sat most of my cousins, so yes, I would say I know."

Charlie snorted and kicked his shoes off.

"Put them in the closet. Conner will lick them if they are out and I don't want him eating more dirt than necessary."

"Whatever."

"I swear…"

Conner began to cry.

"Shut him up."

"If you would stop yelling, it would be easier."

She bounced Conner as she slid on her boots. Vermont was slushy and she needed to walk to work. Conner cried louder, clinging to her neck, pulling hair out of her ponytail.

"Shh, baby, shh…"

She sat down and rocked.

"This is what you worked on!"

"Charlie!"

She reached over and shut her laptop. "Only for five minutes."

"These stories aren't going anywhere, Kate!"

"You know, I get everything else done first, and then I work on those." She set Conner in the bouncy chair again; he flung himself back, screaming. He was turning red.

"Please, baby, shh…" She bounced him gently. "It doesn't take a lot of time to send a query or a sample to an agent."

"And you always get rejection letters."

"I don't know why what I do with my time concerns you. Besides, what do you do around the house?"

"I go to work!"

"So do I!"

Conner screamed louder.

"Sorry, baby." She glared at Charlie. "I work six days a week, over 40 hours a week and I have the book reviews. I clean, I cook, I look after Conner. Last I checked, you go to work, come home and do nothing!"

She took a deep breath, turning back to Conner. She slowed her violent bouncing. Tears burned the corners of her eyes.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" she hissed. "To order me around and complain. If you don't like something, take care of it yourself. I'm not _your_ mother; I'm the mother of your son. Grow up!"

With a sigh, she lifted Conner out of the seat again, rocking him. His screaming reduced to sniffles.

"There is salad and pasta in the fridge. The sauce is on the stove. Try and remember to stir every hour or so. I'll bring home bread and some other things when I get off."

"Whatever. I don't care what you do."

"Maybe if you did, maybe if you paid attention to our bills and debts, money wouldn't be so tight!"

"Do whatever you want, Kate! Keep dreaming; keep wishing for Prince Charming to save you!"

"I don't need to be saved."

Conner sniffled and wiped his nose on Kate's shirt.

"Conner…"

She sighed and carried him into her room. She set him on down on her bed and pulled her shirt off. First she wiped his nose and face and then she pulled on a new shirt, buttoning it quickly. She carried him back out and set him in the rolling chair. He reached for her.

"Not now baby." She opened the fridge and pulled out another teething ring. "You be good."

He sucked the ring and grinned at her.

"I wish he wasn't here."

She whipped around, hands on her hips, glaring at Charlie. "You know what, I wish you weren't here!"

"Sure you do."

Feeling spiteful and insulted about her work, Kate spat, "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!"

The lights went out.

"Oh, shit."


	2. Just What Am I Supposed to Do

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Just What Am I Supposed to Do

"Oh shit."

Kate opened the cabinet closest to the fridge, muttering. "I know I paid the electric bill."

"Mama!"

That's when she heard the first snickers.

Dropping the flashlight, she picked Conner up, holding him close to her, her chin on his head. She backed against the fridge, squinting in the dark. No one was going to hurt him while she was living. She spared no thoughts for Charlie.

"BOO!" Conner giggled, hugging her.

"Who's there?"

More snickers.

Somewhere, a window slammed shut.

"Daddy, bye-bye!"

She reached for her purse on the counter, trying to find her cell phone.

"That's not going to do you any good."

The cell phone joined the flashlight on the floor.

Kate gaped. "Oh my God…"

Conner squealed, reaching for the glitter that floated around them. There was just enough light to see.

Before her, dressed from head to toe in black, his cape swinging behind him, was the Goblin King. She had watched the movie enough times to know.

"I'll be damned, Jareth, King of the Goblins," she whispered.

With a chuckle, he gave a shallow bow. "Indeed. You wished and I answered."

She bit her lip. "I… I'm not entirely sure I meant it."

"What's said is said."

She gave him a smirk. "Are you going to recite line for line?"

"No, not at all, my dear."

"Hmm." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I think I want him back. He is a good father, when he's not annoying me. And I do need the extra money."

"But, why have him when you can have your dreams?"

The crystal perched before her nose. Conner laughed.

Her fingers reached for it, hovering around the curve. A house, not an apartment, enough money to go back to school, being published, never having to worry about money for the rest of her life… Conner being provided for.

"Daddy?"

She shook her head and rocked Conner. "I'm sorry, but no."

"He's gone now, never to trouble you again. No more complaints, no more whining from an overgrown baby."

"I appreciate the offer, truly I do." She shook her head. "But I simply can't."

He lowered the crystal. "Just like her."

"Everyone deserves a chance." With that, she reached for Conner's baby bag. "Besides, the man isn't programmed for fantasy. I can't leave him there." She glared. "And no snakes. Not with the baby."

"I would never harm a child." He glared. "It is not the same. Her Labyrinth is not yours."

"I have to try."

"Take them." He offered the crystal again. "Take them, and be happy with your son."

She held up her hand. "I might not love the man, but he doesn't deserve this."

Jareth narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure about that?"

"Which part?"

He laughed. "You are clever, but it could be you are forewarned." He beckoned her. She followed him down the hallway, with Conner mumbling to himself, the baby bag bumping against her back.

The window grew larger as they approached it until she could almost walk through it, lifting her feet over the ledge.

Wind and sand hit her in the face. She covered Conner's face with one hand and closed her eyes. Once it settled, she blinked and focused. "The castle beyond the Goblin City, at the heart of the Labyrinth."

"It's further than you think, are you sure?" He was behind her now, the crystal balanced on his fingertips before her. She caught a glimpse of her chasing Conner around a playset.

She smiled sadly. "I'm sure."

"You know the rules. You have thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth before Charles becomes one of us, forever."

Jareth faded away.

"See, that's another reason to get him back. If anyone is going to become one of you, it's going to be me. I'm into this stuff." She sighed and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Glad I wore the hiking boots."

She moved Conner to her hip, one arm wrapped around him. "Come on, baby, let's save Daddy." Kate snickered. "And he thought I was looking to be rescued."

She carefully slid down the steep hill, red dust kicking up around her feet. "A shame the King didn't offer to baby-sit. After all, just what am I supposed to do with you?"

Conner giggled.

"I guess we're both going on an adventure." Kate slid to a stop at the foot of the hill and straightened. Before her were a stagnant pool and a pair of rotting doors.


	3. I Think I'm in Trouble

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

I Think I'm In Trouble

Kate hoisted Conner higher on her hip, staring at the door. The landscape before her was depressing. A dead pond, a broken fountain, rotting doors and a wall that stretched for miles on either side. It looked so familiar... Oh, right.

"It's nothing like her Labyrinth, whatever you say, _Your Majesty_."

The place was still falling apart. Jareth needed a new architech. And a new landscaper.

Conner covered his nose and mouth with his hands. "Yuck."

"Indeed."

She skirted the pond, wrinkling her nose at the green layer of dead plants. She walked up to the door, one palm pressed against the rotting wood.

"No Hoggle for me. 'Ask the right questions.'" She sighed and stepped back, shading her eyes. There was no way she could climb the wall with Conner. By herself, maybe, but not with the baby. Not when it was twice her height of five feet something short.

Nervously, she kissed Conner's head. "Mama's gonna figure this out, baby. God, if I hadn't been so stupid."

She pressed her palm against the door again, not really pushing on it.

"Dead. No energy left in this."

With a sigh, she shoved her free shoulder against it. There were cracks and groans, but the door wouldn't budge.

She backed away and looked around. It either opened on its own, or there was a key. She cautiously ran her hand through the ivy on either side of the door. Dead ivy, crumbling rocks, dust, but no keys.

She rested her head against the wood. "Is this even the way into the Labyrinth?"

Conner punched the door. "Open!"

She laughed and smoothed Conner's curls. "I doubt it's as easy as open sesame." She twirled him around before focusing on the door again, this time paying attention to the handle.

"Wait a minute…"

One of the blondest things she did- push on a door when it was a pull.

Her fingers wrapped around the flaking metal and pulled. The one side creaked opened; she stepped back as it swung open for her.

"See, Conner, Mama isn't a total blonde. Not at all. It's good to be brunette." She snorted. "Who am I kidding?"

She strode into the Labyrinth, glancing to the left. To be greeted by a wall.

"No, this isn't Sarah's Labyrinth at all."

The endless corridor stretched out before her, instead of to the left and right. There was only one way to go: forward.

She took two steps forward and the doors clanged shut behind her.

"Yeah, I won't be getting out."

Conner babbled to her as she picked her way through the fallen sticks and debris on the path. She watched for openings out of the corner of her eye, keeping in mind that she might not see any.

It was a Labyrinth.

"See!"

She looked where Conner was pointing. Above and a ways ahead of them was an owl, circling lower.

"Yes, I see."

She side-stepped closer to the wall in order to run her hand along it. The best way to find the gaps was to feel them.

And to spite her, they were probably on the other side of the wall.

The owl circled lowered.

"That's it."

She stopped walking and checked the wall. It wasn't as high as the walls by the door. It looked to be six inches above her head, maybe six feet tall. A lot of gaps- possible footholds and handholds. She used to climb trees with one hand; she could do this.

"Left or right? I'd go neither. I'll go up."

She hugged Conner close. "Hold on to Mama, sweetheart."

She dug her foot into the first gap, kicking until she had a solid place to put her foot. With her free hand, she stretched and grabbed a brick that stuck out. For a moment, she rested all her weight on it, making sure it would hold her and Conner.

"Mama!"

She paused. Was this really the smartest thing?

The owl landed a ways down the wall, watching her.

"The hell with it."

She hauled herself up, using the one hand to hold her weight as she searched for holds with her feet. One, two.

She glanced up and stretched for the next handhold, testing her weight. Conner gripped her tighter, his arms around her neck. The baby bag pulled her back a bit. She pressed her body against the wall, re-centering herself.

Feet, one, two.

One more time ought to do it.

Her hand stretched again. This time, it flattened out on the top of the wall. She hauled herself up, hoisting Conner up and setting him on the wall. Then she used both hands to pull herself up as fast as possible.

She put a hand on Conner's back as she sat next to him. He screamed and clung to her arm. She panted and pulled him into her lap.

"Yes, I know, not my best idea. I know." She rocked him as she looked around. Even up here, she couldn't see much. Part of her was tempted to walk along the walls for a while, but a glance at the glaring owl changed her mind.

"Okay, down now."

She swung her legs over the wall to the other side and glanced down. The bottom was visible. The top of the wall would only be five inches taller than her if she was on the ground.

"Okay."

She dropped the baby bag and cradled Conner to her front. She pushed off and jumped.

It only hurt her knees a bit when she landed.

"Conner, hush…"

Picking up the baby bag, she rocked him. Glancing down the wall, she saw the owl had taken off and for some reason that made her nervous.

"He said it wouldn't harm a child."

She glanced down at Conner, who sniffled. She smiled at him.

"It'll be all right, Mama's got you." She set off down the path again, in the general direction of where she thought the castle was. "The question of whether or not Mama has any common sense is up for debate."

One thing was for certain.

She was in a whole lot of trouble.


	4. From the Other Side of Things

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

From the Other Side of Things

Charlie glanced up as an owl tumbled through one of the French windows. It circled around the throne before landing with more grace than a bird should and transforming into one of the strangest men Charlie had ever seen. This included Kate's odd male friends, half of whom were gay.

"Don't just stand there." Jareth got to his feet. "Stand and bow."

"I wasn't aware I should."

Jareth glared. "I am King of the Goblins, _boy_, show some respect."

Rolling his eyes, Charlie stood, but did not bow. "How do I know?"

"You're married to her-?"

"Not married. She wouldn't marry me. I'm her... partner, for lack of a better word."

"For Gods' sake, man! She's..." Jareth sat back down. "I'm not even human and I recongize what a... what is it? What a _catch _she is."

Charlie sat on the edge of the basin. Small goblins swarmed him. "Yes, well, catch or not, the woman won't marry me just for a baby."

"Creative woman you've got," Jareth commented as he sprawled across his throne.

Charlie flicked away one of the smaller goblins. "She's not mine."

"Come now, she must have been at one point. That boy didn't show up out of nowhere. He looks just like you. And just like her."

"She's only doing this to spite me. She'll laugh at the very idea that she has to save my ass, again."

Jareth chuckled. "She already has." He twirled a crystal. "There must be some affection between you."

"Maybe, once…"

"Again, the boy had to come from somewhere."

Charlie snorted.

But the King was right. There had been something between him and Kate once. Several somethings, several nights.

And then she found out she was pregnant.

Even after everything, she was still thrilled about the baby. She adored Conner.

Charlie felt he was in the way.

But he couldn't leave her.

He wouldn't leave her.

Not when he still loved her.

"It's amazing she's put up with you for as long as she has. You keep complaining about the baby. The one thing she treasures."

"She was so happy when she found out she was pregnant. Oh, she was scared too, but the idea of being a mother… She would do anything to keep the baby. I suggested that she get rid of it or give it up. And I think that's when she started looking at me differently. I was no longer the person she thought I was."

Jareth smirked and leaned closer. "There's something else…"

"I was stupid, as she's forever reminding me. She was six months along. Our friends and family were throwing her a baby shower. And I was out with my ex… Things went… too far."

"And she found out."

"Kayla did everything she could to make sure Kate found out. It devastated her. She wouldn't speak to me until the birth. Somehow, even mad at me, she asked someone to call me and tell me that she was in labor."

"Tell me you missed it," Jareth cackled.

"I was there, the entire time. I wasn't in the room, but I was there."

The King nodded and sat back.

"I don't think she cares for me anymore. I don't think she's cared for me for a long time."

"She must. She was willing to brave the Labyrinth for you."

Charlie snorted. "I know her. She's doing it to spite me. If she can't get a break, why should I?"

"Have you ever watched the movie with her?"

"Once, long ago."

"I offered her dreams. And she turned them down." Jareth glanced at the clock. "She has ten hours and twelve minutes to make it."

Charlie stood up, shedding goblins. They fell to the floor and bounced. They shook themselves and toddled off.

"And she has the baby."

He jerked towards the King. "She brought Conner with her! What was she thinking?" He groaned. "She wouldn't leave him alone, of course!"

He knelt before the King. "Will any harm come to them, either of them?"

"As I told her, I would never harm a child."

Jareth stood, leaving Charlie kneeling on the floor as he stalked off.

The mortal hung his head, praying for Kate and Conner's safety.


	5. Inane Ramblings

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Inane Ramblings

Kate groaned and slid down a wall, sitting on the brick walkway. She set Conner down between her bent knees, somewhat caging him.

"How long have I been walking? Never mind, don't answer."

After the climb over the wall, she had come to a dead end in that direction and started traveling… she thought it might be west, but in a general left-ward direction. That had brought her to a whole new set of pathways.

Keeping the castle in sight, she had chosen the best she could. Once there had been a deserted farm that she trekked across, bouncing and singing to Conner. And catching her ankle in a shallow hole.

She rubbed her still sore ankle. That hadn't been fun.

No wonder the movie only showed the exciting parts. Most of the journey was just walking. And walking. And walking.

She sighed.

Conner giggled and clapped his hands.

"You know, I haven't come to any challenges. Maybe he's trying to bore me to death." She blew in Conner's face, making him squeal in excitement.

"I hope I don't come across the card doors. I don't think my brain can process anything complicated right now." She swung Conner back and forth between her knees, "The most stimulation I get nowadays is singing nursery rhymes with you."

"E, I, e, I, o!"

"Yes, Old MacDonald."

Tipping her head back, she glanced left and right. Right, also forward, was greener. She suspected a field again. It would be a refreshing change of pace. Or even a little town. Although, the Goblin City being the only town seemed reasonable. The rest of the Labyrinth was prone to movement.

Left, behind her, was more of the brick walls. Brick walls, brick walkways, brick everything. The outer Labyrinth was rather dull.

"He needs to redecorate."

"E, I, e, I, o!"

"And on the farm he had a chicken being chased by a goblin."

She scooped Conner up again, rising to her feet with a groan. Her back and shoulders ached from carrying the bag and the baby.

"The way back is sometimes the way forward."

She glanced behind her again and took two steps back. There was another trail branching off, heading more towards the castle than her current trail.

"Jareth hasn't been to see us in a while," she said as she headed down the new path. "I bet he's baiting Daddy. That's always fun."

It was the only action they got recently, baiting each other. She sighed. After being pregnant and everything… She would give him Conner, but he had hurt her way too much.

"I hope he's enjoying it. The Goblin King looks like he could be way more annoying than me."

Conner blew spit bubbles.

"And you! I can't keep carrying you for the entire thirteen hours. That's killer on my back, not to mention all the potential trouble there could be."

She patted his back.

"I'll just have to think of something."

That's when the ground opened up beneath her.


	6. I'll Grant You A Favor

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

And I don't own the lyrics to "May It Be." They belong to Enya and do make a decent lullaby.

I'll Grant You a Favor

Kate swallowed her scream, barely, and curled around Conner, who was screaming. They tumbled down, down, down what felt like an old slide. It swung around curves and steep drops, like riding a roller coaster. Somehow the bag had come loose and was gone. Kate held Conner close, praying that no harm would come to him as they rolled and tumbled.

His screams echoed through the area, bouncing off walls and magnifying. It scared him even more.

"Please, let us be okay."

She wasn't sure who she was praying to.

The horrible ride come to an abrupt end that dumped Kate on her butt, knocking the wind out of her. She fell on her back, Conner clutching her neck and screaming for all he was worth as she struggled to get air in her lungs.

"Please…"

The first breaths were shaky, but as she breathed deeper, they came easier. She sat up slowly, ignoring her aches and bruises, rocking Conner.

"Hush now…"

He screamed louder and louder.

She took a deep breath. "May it be the evening star shines down upon you. May it be when darkness falls, your heart will be true. You walk a lonely road. Oh, how far you are from home."

She sucked back tears. How far she was from home. A home of happiness, like she grew up in.

"Mornie utúlie, believe and you will find your way. Mornie alantie, a promise lives within you now."

Conner's screaming subsided to sobs and sniffles.

"May it be the shadows' call will fly away. May it be you journey on to light the day. When the night is overcome, you may rise to find the sun."

She stood and rocked him from side to side.

"Mornie utúlie, believe and you will find your way. Mornie alantie, a promise lives within you now.

"A promise lives within you now."

She wiped away Conner's tears with the pads of her fingers. He sniffled a bit more, but stopped crying.

"Mama's got you."

She hugged him and kissed his forehead. This was too dangerous for him. She had known it would be at the beginning. But she couldn't leave him behind. Maybe...

Closing her eyes, she whispered, "Jareth, I need you."

"You called?"

She opened her eyes and turned. He was at the foot of the slide in all his glory, tapping the riding crop against his leg.

With a sad smile, she held Conner out to him. "Please, take him."

"What are you saying?"

Before the King's fingers touched the babe, she named her conditions. "I need you to watch him while I run the Labyrinth. He is not yours to keep, and will be returned to me whether I win or lose the Labyrinth. He is not the one who was wished-away.

"In return, I will do any favor for you, as long as no one is physically hurt by that favor."

Jareth tipped his head. "You know what you are doing?"

"I certainly hope so."

He took the baby; Conner began tugging at the King's hair. Kate bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Jareth's eyes narrowed and suddenly he was pressed against her, Conner balanced on his hip. His other arm wrapped around her, pulling her flush against him.

"Any favor?"

"With harm to none."

"I could demand you in my bed with that stipulation."

She trembled.

"Maybe that's where you want to be…" He lowered his head, his mouth by her ear. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, Kate? Since Conner was conceived."

"Please, don't do this now."

He smirked and stepped away from her. Somehow, he had found the baby bag, because it was hanging off his free shoulder. And even with the bag and baby, he still looked forbidding.

She swallowed and stepped closer to Conner. She brushed back his curls and kissed his forehead. "Mama will come for you, I promise. But for now, you need to go with Jareth and be good, okay?"

"E, I, e, I, o!"

She laughed. "Yes, Old MacDonald and the chickens." Slowly, she raised her eyes to Jareth's. "Take care of him."

"I will."

"That I believe."

She stepped back as they faded away. Conner waved, happily sucking on a piece of Jareth's hair. She couldn't even laugh.

Once they were gone, she spun on the ball of her foot, her back to the slide. She paused and wiped the tears off her lashes, blinking to clear her vision.

Before her wasn't brick, but bedrock.

"I'm underground."

She gave a sharp bark of laughter.

"Oh, this just tops it all!"

She walked forward and saw scones lining the walls. The one nearest her lit up.

"Well, it's not an oubliette."

She took a deep breath and began walking down the path, trying not to notice how she felt lighter.


	7. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

A Family Reunion

Jareth appeared back in the throne room, gently bouncing Conner to stave off the crying. Instead, Conner squealed and clapped his hands.

"E, I, e, I, o!"

"Don't you know anything else?"

He set the babe on his feet. Conner took two toddling steps and fell on his butt. Instead of crying, he crawled away, heading for a goblin that was passed out.

"Probably not a good idea."

Jareth scooped him up again and carried him to the throne. The floor here wasn't the cleanest.

"What was that? You were in the middle of a sentence and you vanished!"

"I was called."

Charlie glared in a manner reminiscent of Kate. Jareth had to laugh. She had all her own mannerisms, and Charlie picked up hers.

"Daddy!"

"Conner!"

Charlie lifted the baby out of Jareth's lap and hugged him. "Daddy was worried about you."

"Mama!"

"Yes, you were with Mama."

"E, I, e, I, o!"

Charlie laughed and wiped a tear away. "I'm so sorry, Conner."

Conner hugged Charlie, both arms around his neck, mumbling.

"I'm sorry I wished you weren't here."

Jareth raised his brows. Kate wasn't wishing away Charlie on a whim. It was in revenge for her baby.

"You know, going after the cubs is a surefire way to get the mama after you. And then you're dead."

"I know."

Charlie closed his eyes and hugged Conner. He could remember one time they were at a family party and Conner was being passed around. There were five minutes when they didn't know where he was and those five minutes he saw Kate at her most frightening.

And her most magnificent.

"Kate would do anything for him, even if it meant harming her extended family."

"What did she do?"

"One of her cousins had set him down and he crawled off. It wouldn't have bothered her if we weren't outside and there weren't big dogs running around. She's not worried about Conner and dogs, but it was just… Big dogs and a tiny baby are not a good combination." Charlie opened his eyes. "Her step-dad's Black Lab was watching over him. It's how we found him.

"But she let her cousin know just how stupid and incompent she was."

"E, I, e, I, o!"

Charlie laughed and set Conner down on his feet. Conner wrapped his hands around his Daddy's pointer fingers and began walking, trying to chase after a chicken.

Jareth watched Charlie and Conner walk around the throne room. The man truly cared about his son. He just knew the best way to hurt Kate was through Conner.

Which was always a bad move.

Jareth conjured a crystal and peered in it. Kate was striding through the tunnels. He had to grin. The woman acted like she owned the place, a Queen.

She was coming to one of the underground towns.

This was going to be interesting.


	8. We've Learned Our Lesson

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

We've Learned Our Lesson

Kate started walking more warily along the underground passages. When it had been clear, she almost jogged down the wide path. The ceiling crumbling and a few large pieces falling a little close to her had put an end to that train of thought.

She had a feeling Jareth had something to do with the falling.

So she peered around corners and watched the ceiling to make sure there were no surprises.

And there was.

Usually the scones lined the walls, one every foot and a half or so was her best guess. But a little ways ahead, there was a large gap between two of the scones.

A gap could be bad.

But it could be good.

She shook her head to clear it. Soon she was going to start talking to herself if she wasn't careful. At least when she had Conner she could pretend to talk to him.

And she and Charlie never talked anymore, only fought.

She blinked back tears.

They used to have really good conversations.

No time for that though. She had to save her menfolk.

That made her snicker.

Kate ventured out from the corner and walked forward. If she walked like she knew what she was doing, maybe someone else would believe that.

She stood in front of the gap, hoping no vampires or anything creepy was going to fly out at her. She wasn't Buffy.

Instead of vampires, she saw a town carved into the walls.

"Oh my God…"

It was amazing. Homes and shops were literally carved into the walls of the cavern. There were a few built in the middle, but for the most part the villagers set up temporary tables to sell their goods. She could name gremlins, goblins, fairies, elves… There was an assortment of underground animals, badgers and moles and foxes, walking, talking, and trading.

"Oh, to be able to stay…"

One of the fairies passing by whipped around. "Who are you?"

Kate raised her head and stepped forward. "Kate."

"Oh, you."

Kate rolled her eyes. Random guess said that there was a general message about runners and who they were.

"Yes, me."

"At least you didn't wish away a child. We're all starting to get bored of children. They all do the same thing."

"Eat, sleep and poop."

"Exactly."

Kate smirked. Second-oldest of thirty cousins and that's all her younger cousins did as babies.

"I was wondering…"

"Are you interested in anything? My family sells some beautiful jewelry." The fairy tugged Kate's shirt, pulling her over to one of the tables. Kate glanced down and saw chains of flowers, some necklaces, some bracelets, a few pairs of earrings. They were very pretty.

"No, I don't have money or time."

"It doesn't have to be money. A trade would do."

"I haven't got anything."

"Your ring. It's shiny."

Kate glanced down at her left hand. On her ring finger was a silver band with a sapphire. Sapphire for Conner's birthday.

Charlie had given it to her when Conner was born.

She covered her left with her right. On her right finger a gold band with the word 'Believe' inscribed on it glimmered.

"That one's not as pretty."

"I'm not looking for anything. I need to get to the center of the Labyrinth before my time is up."

The fairy's head snapped up. "Well."

"Well, what?"

"Well, you'll not be getting any help from us. Any of us."

"Why?"

"We've learned our lesson."

Kate took a step back. "Hoggle?"

The fairy nodded. "Didymus and Ludo… Well, Didymus can't help himself with quests and damsels in distress and Ludo… he's still a young one. But Hoggle… His Majesty warned him."

Kate wondered if there was more to this story than she knew. Way more.

"What happened?"

"King Jareth takes his threats very seriously."

"Prince of the Land of Stench…"

Kate took another step back. "Thank you for the advice. And…" She slid the 'Believe' ring off her finger. "For one of the necklaces."

It was lifted over her head by two fairies. She pulled her hair out so the necklace settled around her, falling to her breastbone.

"It'll never fade or die. The flowers will always be in bloom."

Kate smiled and turned to walk away.

"Wait!"

She glanced over her shoulder.

The fairy pointed in the other direction. "If you head that way, you head for the Goblin City. Most folks are heading that way because the big trade fair is coming up."

Kate smiled. "Thank you."

"Never hurts to be kind."

Kate waved and began to walk in the direction she was guided to. No, it never hurt to be kind.

She gently rubbed a flower between two fingers.

But it never hurt to be cautious either.


	9. What is on the Inside

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

What is on the Inside

Kate weaved through the narrow, slightly crowded trail. The fairy, (Kate regretted not learning her name), had been right. There was a great deal of citizens heading in this direction.

Which meant she had to get off this path before Jareth got wise. He would only make it difficult for everyone.

She sighed and strained to see ahead of her. There was a bridge that forked. People were taking both paths, but one had far less travelers.

"I'll take the road less travelled," she muttered to herself, weaving through the crowd again. She headed for the now empty bridge and jogged across. No need to tempt fate.

And it was a long drop if she fell.

At the other end, she stopped and looked behind her. Traffic was going over the other bridge.

And the one she had just crossed was slowly vanishing.

She had made the right choice.

Nodding, she turned and followed the trail to the forest.

This forest was nothing like the Fiery Forest in the movie. It was more like home. Trees towered over her, lush and green. It smelled like earth and wet.

Comfort.

She paused, one hand of the trunk of a tree, the other turned toward the sky, feet planted.

'Calm, strength, peace, guidance…' she mentally chanted.

'Guidance.'

Her mind thought of door knockers that talked and crystal ballrooms and false alarms and dwarves.

But there were none of those. This was walls and slides, worries about Conner, strangers who wanted to help and couldn't, forests that reminded her of home, seeing the daily life of these people.

"Your Labyrinth is not her Labyrinth."

She opened her eyes, but kept her hands where they were. She could feel the energy flowing through her palms. With a smile, she stared at the one hand.

She used her hands for everything. It was where most of her energy came from.

With a smile, she folded her hands and stepped away from the tree. She started to walk again, weaving around the saplings that were growing in the path.

She began humming to herself as she wandered, stretching her neck to look at the trees above her.

"Kate."

She stopped and turned.

"Charlie."

He took two steps forward, standing at her side. She tipped her head, wondering what he was doing here. Rationally, he wouldn't be here if she was questing for him. So, logically he wasn't really here.

"Let's keep walking," she said, facing forward and taking a step.

He caught her wrist, "Stay a moment."

She turned to face him. This was a different Charlie. She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "Hello, Love."

This was the Charlie that she had loved long ago.

Well, two years ago.

He smiled and put his hand over hers.

Kate didn't notice the saplings growing up and around them, trapping them in a sphere.

"We used to be like this," he said.

She nodded and rested her forehead against his shoulder; his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close.

Her mind flashed to Jareth and she inwardly cringed.

"Could we be like this again?"

She nodded.

"Why aren't we?"

She laughed. "God, because we're both morons. Because we tick each other off and can't agree on anything anymore. Because you hurt me so badly that I'm terrified to let you in again." Tears dripped off her cheeks.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry really isn't going to cut it."

"What do you want?"

"I don't even _know_! Half of me… Half of me wants you to hurt like I was. Another part of me wants you to disappear. And the last bit wants you to love me again, be a father to Conner." Her voice lowered. "I want that happily ever after." She sighed. "But not if we keep up like we have been. We're only going to drive each other away."

"You wished me away."

"And I meant it, sort of. It's a little of how I felt when Kayla looked all smug, shoving the fact that you slept with her in my face. Like you didn't want me anymore, because I was pregnant. Because I was a burden."

"Never."

"I screamed that at you and you never said otherwise."

"You didn't give me much of a chance."

She shook her head. "No, I didn't. I told you to get out."

"I left."

"I threw my Anatomy book at you."

"You missed."

She laughed.

He rocked her. "I love you, Babe."

She looked up at him. "Charlie never calls me Babe. I hate it." She glanced around and screamed. "You aren't Charlie! What is this?" She pushed the imposter away from her and pulled at the branches. "Out! Let me out! Please!"

Something touched her hip and spun her around. Now, it was a human-shaped figure with no features. She screamed at the cool, slimy touch. "Let go of me!"

Kicking and fussing, she pulled away. Panting, she stared at the thing. "A shape-shifter."

"I only show what you seek."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

She pulled and yanked at the branches, tearing them down. A small sliver appeared in the sphere and she pushed the two ends apart with all her might. The thin branches gave and she fell through to the grass. She scrambled away on all fours, getting to her feet and running as far away as she could.

Once she was tired, she slowed to a stop, panting. She sat on the ground, her head in her hands.

"Oh God, oh God…"

She tipped her face to the sky, tears falling down her face. "I might still love him."


	10. What I Must Do

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

What I Must Do

Kate dragged herself to the river. Without thinking, she dipped her hands in and splashed water over her face to cool down.

She didn't see the watery hand reaching up and grabbing her shirt.

With barely enough time to take a breath, she was pulled into the rushing water and dragged along the current.

She put a hand over her nose and mouth. She didn't know how long she could hold her breath, but she wasn't going to chance anything. Dying was not an option.

But she had already lost so much time.

That stupid shape-shifter. I am what you seek.

She knew that she was seeking Charlie.

Right?

Air rushed over her, making her shiver. Water ran off her into puddles. The puddles were instantly sucked up.

Two challenges back to back were unusual.

But considering how boring the first half was, maybe it wasn't a surprise.

"Water-child."

Wringing out her shirt, she nodded, "Yeah, I'll agree to that."

She loved water. Rainstorms, ponds, lakes, oceans… She had an affinity for water.

"Yes, I am a water-child."

The water… creature smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. It weighed down the dark locks and made them darker. She sighed. It also straightened out the waves and made it easier to manage.

With ease, the creature twisted her hair up and seemed to pin it to her head.

"Beautiful."

She blushed. It had been so long since someone had called her that. Since she conceived. Even though she had lost her baby belly, she didn't feel desirable. Charlie just made her feel unhappy and her co-workers made it known that they looked down on her.

"Will you stay?"

"I can't. I shouldn't."

"Please." It gently kissed her neck. "Stay. Just for a moment."

"No, really… Charlie and Conner…"

"They are fine. You will get the boy back."

She leaned into the embrace.

"Relax. Forget about your troubles."

"So many things to do."

Her eyes fluttered close as water pounded her tired back muscles. When was the last time she treated herself? She used to get her toes done every two months before she was pregnant. And when she came back and showed them off, wearing sexy shoes, Charlie would whisk her away…

"Relax…"

"That's sounds so nice."

Soft music played, combined with the gentle waves. She was lying down now, being rocked. Cool water touched her face, running down her body. It felt like she was floating.

Her feet and back were being massaged. Her hair was being done. It felt wonderful to be cared for.

She found herself singing, "May it be the evening star shines down upon you…"

She tipped her head, half-listening to see if Conner was stirring.

Conner…

He was teething. He would be up any minute.

And Charlie didn't know where the teething rings were.

She sat up.

Water rushed around her.

"No!" She swallowed a mouthful of water, spit it out and coughed. Water started to fill the chamber. Panicked, she looked around.

The water creature looked at her sadly.

She took a deep breath and dived, kicking as hard as she could. She would still make it to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. She would still have Conner.

And she would get Charlie back.

With a gasp, she broke the surface, dragging herself to shore and collapsing on the beach.


	11. What Do You Fear?

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

What do You Fear?

Jareth frowned at his crystal. Kate lay on the shore, sides heaving as she took great gulps of air, dripping wet. She was slowly sitting up and getting ready for her next ordeal.

She was far too single-minded. It was too easy for her.

It wasn't that he _wanted _her to lose.

He just wanted to make it hard to win.

Something about her challenges wasn't enough.

He sighed and popped the crystal. This one was frustrating.

She knew; she was an adult; she was so _focused_.

With a huff, he glanced at the pair in the corner. Conner was sitting in Charlie's lap, sniffling after a fall.

"Daddy, sing."

Charlie sighed and bounced the boy.

"Sing."

"I can't, Conner."

"Mama, sing."

"I _know_." Charlie looked away from Conner's pout. "There's a lot Mama does that I can't."

"Want Mama!"

Charlie almost dropped his son.

Jareth caught the look of absolute terror in the man's eyes.

He was frightened to death of the idea of Kate taking Conner and leaving. There was so much Kate provided that Charlie didn't know how to do.

And Charlie had no idea how close Kate came to that. All she had to do was take the crystal and the boy and her would have wanted for nothing.

Instead, she braved the Labyrinth.

"SING!"

Jareth winced as Conner's decibel level rose exponentially. He rose from his throne. "Give me the boy."

Wordlessly, Charlie handed over Conner. Jareth bounced the boy on his hip.

"What does Mama sing?"

"Hmm, hm, hm."

"Does she sing like this?" Jareth grinned and beckoned the goblins out.

"You remind me of the babe?"

"What babe?"

"The babe with the power."

"What power?"

"The power of voo-doo."

"Who do?"

"You do."

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe!"

Conner giggled and clapped his hands. "Sing!"

Charlie smiled sadly. "He is Kate's child. She's always singing and dancing with him. Laughing and playing… I don't know how she does it."

Jareth gently tossed Conner in the air. "What is it that really bothers you?"

"She doesn't need me. I don't even know why she stays."

Conner fell in the King's arms, laughing. Jareth held the boy tight. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

Jareth handed Conner to the goblins. "Keep them occupied and send for food from the kitchens." As he walked, his cape swished around his calves and his clothes darkened.

"Where are you going?"

"To buy more time."


	12. Personal Distraction

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

A Personal Distraction

Kate wrung out her clothes and hair the best she could and shucked off her boots. The heavy, wet hiking boots were useless at the moment. They were so heavy that it took more effort to lift off the ground than she wanted to expend.

So they were getting left behind.

With a sigh, she yanked off her socks as well.

Mmm… sand under her bare feet felt _wonderful_.

She shook everything out again and began running down the shore, following the river upstream.

She spread her arms out, soaking in the sun as she ran. Alone, she felt so _alive_, so free.

She stumbled and pulled her arms in again.

There wasn't really time to be silly about this. This wasn't dashing through the rain in jeans and shirt when it was pouring. Or standing in an empty park while lightening flashed in the sky. Or dancing to the music in her kitchen.

She slowed to a stop. Maybe…

"Going somewhere?"

A hand wrapped around her wrist. Jareth turned her around and pulled her close.

"Jareth, please, not now."

He smirked. "Oh yes, now. How's this, if you lose, Charlie and Conner go free and you stay here?"

"As what? Your servant?"

"You're pretty enough. One of the Fae will want you. Humans procreate so much faster than we do." He stroked her cheek.

"No!" She pushed away from him, feet sinking into the sand.

"Such a fighter." He put his face in front of hers, nose to nose. "That will be beaten out of you."

"NO!"

She struck him and jumped away. "No! I won't let you. And you won't take away my son either!"

Jareth wiped his mouth, watching her. Kate was shaking; He couldn't tell if it was the need to flee or the need to fight. Terror or bravado.

There wasn't a great deal of difference.

He chuckled. "That's why you won't leave." He leaned against a tree. "You won't even leave him here because of this… irrational fear."

"What fear?"

"Ahh, if you don't admit it, it isn't there…" He approached her, circling. "You are terrified that if you leave Charlie, he will come after you and Conner. You are afraid that he will take away the boy."

He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek, hating the way she flinched. "You are also afraid that he will beat your spirit out of you, not with his fists, but with the constant arguing."

She shook her head. "No. I can leave. I just can't live without his paycheck."

Jareth shook his head. "No, darling…"

"He won't lay a hand on me, ever. He _swore_ never to harm me or Conner, because I told him I would leave his ass the first time he did and I would go to the authorities. I won't put up with that."

He leaned in closer, brushing his lips over her forehead. She trembled. "You don't get along. You _let_ him chip away at your confidence and self-esteem with his comments. He is sucking away your dreams…"

"What if he comes after me? What if they declare me an unfit mother and put Conner with Charlie? What if I could never see Conner again?" Tears dripped down her face.

Jareth wrapped his arms around her. "That is what terrifies you to the core."

She buried her face in the King's cape, crying her eyes out.

Jareth grinned. It wasn't anything else, but her _fear_ practically immobilized her.

She raised her head and looked up at him. Behind him she could see the setting sun. Her eyes widened.

"How much time?"

"Four hours."

"You bastard."

He smirked and stepped back, arms wide.

The sand fell under her feet. Kate glanced down and back up. She glared as the sand fell away faster and faster.

"Good-bye, my dear."

She crossed her arms and glared at the sand swept her away.

With a laugh, Jareth transformed and flew back to the castle.


	13. Losing Time

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Losing Time

Sand slipping through an hourglass.

Kate closed her eyes as the sand flew past her face, through her hair. Somehow, she knew the sand was supposed to take her back to the beginning and four hours… There was no way she could make it through the Labyrinth.

"No!"

Kate pushed out of the sand tunnel and clawed her out way. The sand gave way under her fingers, falling away, making it a struggle to get out.

"Lighting sand."

Creative theft, Jareth was stealing from _Princess Bride_.

She laughed and collapsed on the top layer. The sand still moved under her, but didn't make an effort to re-claim her. She laid there, eyes closed. She had no idea where she was, where the castle was, how much time she had left.

For a moment, it didn't matter.

She rubbed her hands over her face, the loose sand falling away and joining the sparkling mass below her.

Maybe Jareth was stealing from Harry Potter and the Time Turner sand instead.

She shook her head.

Part of her was aching to go on, but the rest of her knew there were important issues to tackle. Issues that the shape-shifter and Jareth had brought to light.

That and she couldn't wrap her brain around the idea of more walking. This journey was more boring than the afternoon shift at Dunkin' Donut, because who the hell needed coffee and donuts at four in the afternoon?

With a groan, she hauled herself into a sitting position and crawled off the sand. The sand had not reacted yet, but there was no telling that it would.

Once on dying grass and not sand, she lay down again, a hand over her eyes to shield against the setting sun.

Yes, she was running the Labyrinth for the one she wished away, but what about when the time was up? Win or lose, what was she going to do?

The one certainty was Conner. She was not giving up her baby. End of discussion.

But what about Charlie?

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes. She had loved him, might still love him. But there was no way she was opening herself up to him again. It had taken some serious therapy just to let him into Conner's life, to take the suggestion of living together and working together to raise Conner.

She wondered if it was the best idea at the time and even more so now.

Living together was killing them.

Jareth was right; she was letting him kill her dreams.

And she didn't know why.

She might still love him in some way, but after he slept with Kayla and truly broke her heart, there was no way they would be as close as they were. She would always wonder if he was looking at someone else and that was no way to live.

She couldn't do it.

What did that leave her with?

She sat up, shaking sand out of her hair.

She could leave. Tell him that living together wasn't working out and go. Conner would stay with her and Charlie could have custody. There was no reason not to work it out.

Two tears squeezed out of her eyes. She wiped them away before they were partway down her cheeks.

She may still love him.

But it just wasn't enough.

And she had lost so much time thinking that it could be.

From when she got pregnant to now. The moment he first suggested that she give the baby up or get an abortion, she should have… There were so many things she could have done. Offered him a chance to leave; Conner would be hers now if she had.

And he had gotten distant during her pregnancy, like he was ashamed to be with her. She laughed and gushed and shown off, and he would be sulking in a corner, hiding. When she was five months along he proposed, but only because his father had encouraged him to do 'the right thing' and not because Charlie had wanted to marry her. She had smiled and turned him down, saying 'the right thing' was not a good enough reason to marry.

And then the baby shower… Kayla had shown up at the restaurant looking smug and had waved to the party before sitting with her own group. She had laughed and told her friends, loudly, what a great time she had just had. How he hadn't lost any of his stamina even though the bitch was pregnant and probably running him ragged.

And Kate had known Kayla was talking about Charlie. And that they slept together.

She had known then that he would never touch her again. He could be part of the baby's life, but not hers.

Except that it had been much easier to raise Conner living together than living apart. So they tried. For fifteen months, they tried.

And it was slowly killing her inside.

The arguments, constantly bringing up the past, her fault for getting pregnant, for not getting rid of the fetus, his fault for sleeping with Kayla, over and over. It wasn't what she wanted to live in; it wasn't what she wanted Conner to grow up in.

No, love was not enough anymore.

She wiped her eyes for any stray tears and stood up.

Time for that later. She still had to finish this Labyrinth and get both of them back. She and Charlie could sit down and work things out after she beat this maze.


	14. Screaming Out Loud

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Also, the song "Candle" belongs to White Tie Affair

Screaming Out Loud

Kate glanced around. She couldn't see _anything_ that resembled the Labyrinth anymore. All she knew what she had to be in it somewhere.

Less than four hours.

"Listen up!"

She paused, wondering if something was actually listening to her. The idea was kind of eerie, but she did bring it on herself.

"I have less than four hours and I'll be damned if I'm letting Charlie become _anything_ from this realm. So, Labyrinth, you can do as Jareth bids and I can accept that. Not happily, but I can.

"Or, you can help me."

She held her breath, waiting for a moment. Waiting for something that would put her on the right path.

The ground beneath her feet shifted. It rolled to the west.

West.

Kate turned her face to the setting sun and took off at a sprint.

* * *

Charlie held Conner against his chest, the boy facing outwards. They were searching the nearby walkways and paths for a sign of a human. Other creatures there were plenty, but not humans.

"She is nowhere near here."

"I don't believe you."

Jareth chuckled and strutted around the throne room, casually kicking a few goblins. "She's out in the forests and meadows somewhere east of here. She won't make it."

"You don't know Kate."

"She's given up."

"And that is an outright lie."

Jareth grinned and appeared right behind Charlie, holding up a crystal. "Her bargain with me was for the baby. Win or lose, she gets him back. But if she loses, you are stuck here forever."

"No, really, she isn't going to let that happen."

"Look…"

"No."

Jareth smirked. "She's given up. She doesn't love you anymore."

"I could learn to live with that."

"She'll take the baby and leave, leave you here with me forever."

Charlie gently bounced Conner, who was reaching for the setting sun.

"Watch."

Jareth tossed the crystal and it filled the window, blowing Kate up like a movie. Conner clapped and reached. "Mama!"

Charlie grinned at the image of Kate sprinting over dead grass and red sand. He turned to Jareth. "Yes, it looks like she's given up."

The King scowled. "She won't make it."

* * *

Kate ran faster with the music in her head.

'I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired.'

Her legs stretched out, hopefully covering more ground. She was not leaving anyone behind.

The music kept playing.

_

* * *

_

Somebody turn the lights on  
Somebody tell me what's wrong  
I'd be lying if I told you  
Losing you was something I could handle

Somebody turn the lights on  
Somebody tell me how long  
All this darkness will surround you  
'Cause I'm burning for you  
Burning like a candle.

* * *

The music played for Charlie and Conner.

"Her thoughts," Jareth growled.

Charlie laughed. "She would think in song."

"Go, Mama!" Conner pushed against his father's arms, reaching for the running figure.

* * *

Kate ran until she hit brick walkway. There was no way she could keep running with no shoes. She would kill her ankles and shins and knees and the rest of her body.

But the castle was in sight.

With a breathless laugh, she leaned against the wall. Pressing a hand against the wall, she closed her eyes. "Labyrinth…"

'Go…'

With a smile, she opened her eyes and set off. The wall before her parted and she walked through.

* * *

Jareth shot off his throne, throwing Charlie back. "What?"

Charlie grinned and bounced Conner. "She's made a powerful friend."

"None of them… Not even Sarah… They never thought the Labyrinth…"

"She was never one for convention."

Conner blew spit bubbles and clapped.

Jareth slumped in his throne. The goblins crowded around him.

"Sire?"

"Everyone to the city."

Charlie turned around, but the throne room was empty.

_

* * *

_

You're a tragedy  
A queen for His Majesty  
All this blasphemy  
Your kingdom is crumbling

* * *

Kate walked along the winding path provided, one hand running along the wall. The Labyrinth was chanting.

'Go… Go… Go…'

She hummed as she walked. Until she can to a portion of the path that was straight as a needle.

She glanced at her bare feet and shrugged.

She would make an impression whether or not she won.

And took off.

_

* * *

_

'Cause I'm burning for you  
Burning like a Candle


	15. Jareth's Arrogance

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Jareth's Arrogance

Jareth flew over the vast Labyrinth, searching for Kate. Every time he caught a glimpse of her, she shifted away, shielded by an ally he could not hope to best.

The Labyrinth.

In his frustration, he landed in one of the dead-end gardens. He sat in the middle of the space, sprawled out, looking thoroughly undignified.

"What do you want from me?"

The Labyrinth shifted beneath him. It was chuckling at him.

"What?"

It soothed him, stroking him as a mother would calm her child.

'Dear Jareth…'

He lay on his back, palms against the ground. The Labyrinth rubbed against him like a cat.

"It's too easy for her. It's not supposed to be this easy."

'Hmm…'

It rippled around him, playing with his hair. He closed his eyes.

'She has learned her lessons.'

"Doesn't mean she should get him back."

'You are entirely too arrogant, dear Jareth.'

He sniffed.

'She asked for help.'

"You've never helped any of the runners before."

There was that laugh again.

'You have become overconfident. I thought you learned your lesson with Sarah.'

He smiled wryly. "That was a fun one."

'Hmm…'

Jareth felt his body rise off the ground as the Labyrinth moved him into a sitting position.

"So I just let her win?"

'It's going to take her a while to get to the city walking, even with my help.'

"Please, can't I do something? It's so fun to distract them."

'Jareth.'

He sighed and stood. "Still, it isn't supposed to be this easy. What if she tells?"

The Labyrinth outright laughed and bucked him a bit. 'Go. Watch her. Watch your prize while you still have it.'

"This prize sulks."

'Then you should get along splendidly.'

Jareth shook his head and took off, transforming mid-jump. He circled around, watching over the whole Labyrinth. Part of it was constantly shifting at the moment, guiding Kate.

He huffed in owl form.

It was too easy.

However...

He might not be able to go against the Labyrinth, but he could always encourage his subjects to make the way a little harder.

The owl hooted and changed directions.


	16. So Close, Too Far

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

So Close, Too Far

Kate hummed to herself as she walked. The Labyrinth told her that there was no need to run and that everything was taken care of.

Which meant Kate wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around her.

The area around her kept changing, which was a nice change of pace. First had been more of the brown brick, which seemed to make up most of the Labyrinth. She had wandered through some of the hedge maze for a while, listening to mutterings of guards and gardeners.

"Stupid bugs, eating the green."

"King Jareth says, King Jareth says, King Jareth says."

"No one here."

"Another hole!"

She had smiled and snuck around that area, realizing that the hedges could be pulled apart and she could be caught. It had been like playing hide and seek again.

When she was little.

When she was older, not even three years ago.

Now the brick was different, colored and patterned. She had stepped away a few times and seen images in them, like a mosaic. One wall was the crystal ballroom, with Jareth and Sarah.

All of them had an image of Jareth. One of him as a child, playing with blocks. Another had been him curled up in a shadowy corner, crying.

It was like the Labyrinth was showing her what the King had been, could be…

Thinking about Jareth gave her a slight headache. Obviously his life experiences had shaped him to be the way he was, as hers had shaped her. Still, it was distracting.

Maybe the Labyrinth was on Jareth's side after all.

She sighed and glanced over. Jareth in recent years, standing tall over the Labyrinth, eyes hard.

She swallowed and started to jog, wanting to get away from the images that were swamping her. Right now she didn't want to feel sorry for Jareth; she didn't want to feel anything for him. She just wanted to finish and go home.

After all, she had been at this for at least nine, closer to ten hours now. She was tired, utterly worn out. Her thoughts were all over the place, and she was having trouble focusing. Her body was worn out and hungry.

She ran faster, the colors blurring at the corners of her eyes. Her thoughts ran together; they melded into 'Get out of here!'

Then her ankle twisted under her.

She fell to her knees, putting her hands out to stop her fall.

There was a high-pitched laughter. She twisted her head around and saw the stone being turned over. Those stupid little creatures…

"Someone's changing my marks!"

"Yeah, well someone twisted my ankle." Kate pulled her foot close, trying to inspect the damage. Part of the problem was her head hurt, her palms hurt and her ankle was throbbing.

She heard the Labyrinth sigh.

The stone under her shifted, driving pain up her spine.

"Stop!"

She scooted away as the stone turned. Tears blurred her vision at the sharp pain.

"Jareth! I don't think anyone's supposed to get hurt!"

But what the hell did she know. She was just tired and frustrated and in pain. Maybe it was supposed to hurt.

Clinging to the wall, Kate pulled herself to her feet. Leaning against the wall, she caught her breath. It hurt worse than having the breath knocked out of her. Now there was a sharp pinch with every breath she took and her ankle throbbed.

She wiped away angry tears and looked towards the castle. At this point, she was pretty close, but she wasn't sure that she was going to make it.

"Damn you, Jareth!"

Sucking in a determined breath, she began to limp along the path.

Forget all the images she saw of the King; he was being deliberately cruel now.

Something gentle touched her.

'I'll get you there.'

"In time?"

The Labyrinth didn't answer.


	17. Retribution

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Retribution

Charlie was sitting in _his_ throne when Jareth returned. The King stalked over and glowered.

"Get out of my throne."

Charlie stood up, glaring at the King. "I don't know what you did, but somehow you hurt her!"

"What's your point?"

Jareth's hand snuck up, wrapping around Charlie's throat, just enough to be a warning.

Charlie ignored it.

"She isn't supposed to get hurt."

He threw all his weight at the King, both of them falling to the floor. Jareth hit first and had the wind knocked out of him. Charlie pinned the King.

'He is going to pay for this.'

"Tell her to forget the whole thing. Take me and leave her and Conner _alone_!"

Jareth caught his breath and threw the human off him. He got to his feet and stood over Charlie, tapping his riding crop against the man's side. He kicked the man onto his back and stared.

"No."

"You bastard."

"If it makes you feel better, she's calling me the same thing."

Charlie coughed.

Jareth clenched his fist; Charlie gasped for air, clawing at his throat.

"If she wasn't running for you, I'd let you die." The King released his fist and Charlie gulped air.

"Time for a quick lesson." Jareth threw a crystal at Charlie, trapping him in it. "The Labyrinth is meant to be a lesson for those who run it. And if, _if_, the runner makes it to the center, they also get back whoever was wished away.

"It was not designed to cater to _anyone's_ wishes. And sometimes, lessons are painful and they hurt. It is not supposed to be easy.

"People have _died _in the Labyrinth, wandering into traps and holes and bogs. It isn't supposed to be a slap on the wrist. It's supposed to linger for the rest of the person's life." Jareth was next to the crystal, eyes glinting. He raised the crop, as if he was going to shatter the globe that hovered with its prisoner. Charlie carefully sat up and was watching Jareth.

"The Mortal Realm has gotten far too lenient. People expect the world to fall at their feet and not be reprimanded for wrong-doing. _It doesn't work that way, here!_" The King's hair was standing on end with the power coursing through him. "Kate may get hurt. The only one whose safety is guaranteed is _Conner_, _your son!_"

Charlie flinched.

Jareth raised the crop again.

"You really want to stay here?" he whispered. "You _attacked_ a King. I'm sure Kate has written about what happens to people foolish enough to attack royalty."

Charlie's mind flashed to Kate describing a villain being drawn and quartered; he shuddered.

"For the rest of this _debacle_, you will stay in here! Maybe getting you out can be part of the damn challenge!" Jareth shoved the enlarged crystal away from him. "And you better pray that she wins now. Because your life is forfeit if she doesn't." He stalked away. "And where is the baby?"

A goblin ran in. "Man gave baby to us! To keep safe."

"Bring the baby to me."

Jareth sat on his throne, watching the crystal. Charlie had leaned forward when Jareth demanded Conner, but kept his mouth shut.

Conner was carried in, giggling. He reached for Jareth, who lifted him into his arms and settled back.

"Mag!"

The Nursery goblin stuck her head in. "Yer Majesty?"

"Bring the baby's bag."

She dragged it in and set it at his feet. Jareth bent over and fished out a jar of baby food labeled "Conner's favorite."

Jareth raised an eyebrow. "She has to label them? You don't even know what he likes?"

Charlie scowled and sank down in the crystal.

Jareth balanced Conner against his knees and began to feed him.


	18. Countdown

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Countdown

Kate sank down the wall, head in her hands.

Her ankle didn't hurt as much and she could breathe normally, but she was so damn tired.

Tears dripped down her face.

Christ, she was turning into a brat. Crying and whining because she was tired. She despised people like that.

Sighing, she tipped her head back. The castle was closer than ever and she had no idea how much longer she had.

She didn't know if she would make it.

The idea terrified her. She had a feeling that she would remember exactly what she did, while everyone else would forget Charlie existed. How could one person shoulder all that and not go insane from it?

What about Conner? How would he be explained?

She gasped. If Charlie didn't exist, neither did Conner. She started crying again; she couldn't lose Conner.

Getting to her feet, she stumbled in the direction of the castle.

'This is as far as I take you.'

Kate turned, looking at the Labyrinth. She realized the Labyrinth ended and the city began a few feet ahead.

"Thank you."

'Go.'

Kate walked backwards a few steps, before turning and walking into the outer limits of the Goblin City. She paused and looked up, shielding her eyes against the still setting sun. The castle rose over her, like the skyscrapers in New York. Her breath caught in her throat and she pressed a hand against her neck.

"My God…"

If she had time, any time, she was going to tell Jareth how beautiful it was. The tall spire standing above everything else, the castle bleeding out under the point, melting into the wall around the city.

Kate blinked and lowered her head. She still had something to finish; there would be time for gawking later.

She walked down the path, looking for a high point, stairs, anything that would allow her to see the city before her.

"Who you?"

She nearly tripped over the tiny goblin warrior patrolling the streets.

"Uh…"

The goblin fell back, clutching its spear. "You're the girl!"

"No!"

She tried to grab it as it scrambled away, but it slipped away from her and ran. "The Girl! The Girl is in the City!"

"Dammit!"

Kate ran the other way, trying to duck behind impossibly low walls and houses. Her knees were practically scraping the sidewalk. She tripped and fell to her hands and knees, scratching up her palms and ripping her pants at the knees. Swearing, she stumbled to her feet, wiping her bleeding palms on her thighs.

"Stop!"

"I don't think so!"

She straightened and picked up her pace. Grabbing a pole, she swung behind a house, panting.

"Up there!"

"Don't you ever give up!"

She looked up at the house next to her and ran, watching the houses for something resembling a ladder or fire escape. "Come on!"

Ducking down another side street, she continued her search for something that would lead her up. The street brought her skidding to a stop at the fountain.

"Fountain! I know where I am!"

She glanced to the right at the stairs of the castle. And saw the legion of goblins advancing on her.

"Shit! I mean, sugar!" She took off again, goblins following her. Now her ankle was starting to throb and she was stumbling around corners as fast as she could. There was a stitch in her side.

She collapsed against a house, pushing loose strands of hair away from her face. Looking left and right, she guessed she had a few moments. She needed to get up, somehow.

Mustering the last of her energy, she stood and ran into the house across the street. Thankfully, it was empty as she raced upstairs, peeking out windows. The goblins were milling around, searching. She made her way to the back of the house and opened a window. Maybe, just maybe…

Kate straddled the windowsill and reached. The next house was less than an arm's length away and the roof not much above her head. She put her feet on the sill and reached for the edge of the roof, slowly standing up.

'Just like the wall.'

"There she is."

'Only not."

Now that she had been spotted, she hauled herself out the window and onto the roof.

"After her, men!"

She laughed and got to her feet. She could see most of the city from here. Taking a deep breath, she shaded her eyes and looked.

This was amazing.

Okay, focus. The castle was to the east now. She could get there if she jumped from roof to roof while the goblins tried to get to her level.

Good plan.

She took off, jumping from roof to roof, ignoring the pain in her shins.


	19. Thanks For Everything

A/N: Sorry for the incredibly long delay. I took an unexpected vacation. More or less, I was never home for the last week between work, my summer class and helping with VBS at my church. And then I spent the weekend recovering. So, here is the penultimate chapter. The ending will go up on Thursday.

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Thanks... For Everything

Kate's blood rushed in her ears. She jumped from rooftop to rooftop, over goblin heads and around various items being thrown at her. One rock clipped her shoulder and hurt like a… Like hell.

Eventually, all her energy was going to drop and she was going to just pass out. She hoped she and Conner would be home by then.

And Charlie.

And that Jareth would be kind enough to not make her go to work.

She wasn't counting on the last part.

'The Castle.'

She focused on her finishing line and moved faster. The problem came when she ran out of rooftops to use.

Somehow she jerked to a stop before jumping the larger distance of roof to ground, staring at the road. Goblins were swarming the area below her, pointing and taking aim.

Of course.

She backtracked to the back of the house and climbed down that way, into a narrow- really narrow- alley. She slid along the walls and came out right where the goblins were swarming.

She took a page from Jareth's book and kicked the smaller ones out of the way. And one of Charlie's book as she shouldered the bigger ones to the ground. Obviously those football moves he taught her were good for something.

Her feet pounded up the stairs of the castle.

* * *

Jareth rocked Conner as he read.

"And so Hogsbreath gave Sarah the enchanted peach. Without thinking, she took a bite and immediately felt tired and dizzy. She sat down, watching three bubbles float closer and closer…"

Conner yawned and snuggled against Jareth, one baby hand clutching the lapels of the King's coat. Jareth continued in a softer voice.

"I sang to her there, in the ballroom. 'There's such a sad love, deep in your eyes. A kind of pale jewel, open and close within your eyes…'"

He glanced out the window. Chaos reigned in the city, more than usual. Kate must be nearby.

For a moment, he didn't care.

Then he rose to his feet, Conner cradled in one arm. He beckoned the crystal prison Charlie was in and ascended the only staircase in the room.

* * *

Kate ran up the stairs and threw her weight against the heavy doors. They wouldn't budge.

"Come on!"

She pounded them with her fists. "Open!"

The one suddenly gave under her. She ran in the crack that was just large enough for her to fit through.

She shut the door behind her and looked around.

"Not the throne room."

If she was right, she was in a reception room of sorts. Somewhere a butler would take jackets and escort guests to other rooms. She glanced down at herself and blushed. She felt incredibly underdressed to be standing in a castle.

"Screw it."

She took a few steps forward, debating which way to go. So far, up had always been a good option.

Confrontation, a flair for the dramatic.

The spire.

Up.

She raced up the staircase.

* * *

Jareth stood on the balcony, looking out at the Labyrinth. The clock rose up behind him, counting down the minutes.

Six minutes.

In his prison, Charlie was getting nervous. Kate was early for _everything_. She even delivered Conner a week early.

But this time…

Jareth rocked Conner and glanced back at Charlie with a smirk. "Not so confident now."

"She'll make it."

The King laughed. "Keep believing that."

Five minutes.

* * *

Kate ran up every staircase she could find. The castle itself was a labyrinth. Still, the spire had to be the center of everything. All roads led to Rome and all that.

She came to a spiraling staircase. Panting, she stared up.

This had to be it.

Taking a deep breath she began her ascent as a clock started to ring.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Not much time left.

She gathered her energy and ran faster.

* * *

Charlie closed his eyes. He was going to be in hell for the rest of his life.

He should have made things right with Kate.

He should have been a better father to Conner.

He should have been more understanding, more supportive.

Tears dripped down his face.

A door banged open, jolting him out of his pity.

Kate leaned against it, panting. She took a deep breath and stood up straight, facing Jareth.

The King grinned. "You know the rest."

She smiled. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered."

Jareth shook his head. "No."

Kate held out her arms, baring her front. "Jareth, I've fought my way here to reclaim what I lost." Her face softened. "And I thank you for the Labyrinth and the challenges set before me."

He stepped closer to her, close enough to wrap an arm around her waist, his mouth by her ear. "You owe me."

"Indeed."

He kissed her cheek. "You have brought me so much frustration, so much aggravation. I felt the Labyrinth was too easy for you." He sighed. "But you did learn your lessons, although it was not puzzles and riddles set before you."

Kate was leaning against him, certain she would fall otherwise. "I'll take those lessons back with me."

He tipped her chin up. "And you made it, with three minutes to spare."

She sagged against him, crying in relief.

"You take back the one you wished away." Jareth handed her Conner. "And your child."

Kate took Conner and smiled at Jareth. "Thank you."

He gestured to the crystal.

She frowned.

"We… had words."

"Oh."

She stumbled to the crystal, smiling at Charlie. He stared at her in wonder. She pressed her hand against the crystal and it floated to the ground, gently popping. Charlie sat on the ground. Conner in one arm, she held out her free hand.

"Time to go home."


	20. Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: _The Labyrinth_ and all related material do not belong to me. They belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. I wish I owned Jareth.

Happily Ever After…

"Mama! Mama!"

Kate groaned and rolled out of bed. "Conner, you don't need me to get you out of bed anymore."

She pushed open the door to his bedroom and smiled. Conner was sitting in the middle of the room, his Tonka trucks spread around him. He pointed to the clock. "Look!"

"Yes, it's time for us to be up." She lifted him with a groan. "You're getting too big for me to carry."

"Daddy can."

"Daddy will be able to carry you far longer than me."

He giggled and rested his head on her shoulder. Kate set him down in his high chair, strapping him in. "Cereal?"

She poured a handful of Honey Nut Cheerios on his tray and began to fix herself breakfast.

"Daddy come?"

"Yes, Daddy will come today."

Kate sat down with her yogurt, fruit, and granola. She reached over and brushed Conner's hair out of his face. "I have to cut your hair again."

He grinned. "Long, like Jar… King."

"I'm not letting you grow your hair like Jareth."

He shoved Cheerios into his mouth.

She grinned and finished her breakfast; Conner played with his. After washing her dishes and the table and Conner, she picked him up and set him on the floor. "Get a move on." He toddled back to his room, shoving the door open. "I win!"

He began to strip off his pajamas as Kate searched through his closet. "What do you want to wear today?" She pulled out toddler jeans and socks. Conner pretended to think before lifting his arms in the air. "V-room!"

"Racecars it is."

She got out his racecar shirt and sat on the floor with him. "Let's get dressed for Daddy. Then Mama will change and we can finish packing."

* * *

Dong!

Conner squealed and raced to the door, Kate behind him. She scooped him up and kissed his cheek before opening the door.

Charlie laughed at the sight of them when he stepped into the foyer.

"How's my buddy?"

"Daddy!"

Charlie took Conner and tossed him in the air.

"He's yours for the weekend. You break him, you're spending the weekend in the emergency room with him," Kate reminded.

She reached for Conner's weekend bag and handed it over. "And he's bringing the big one this weekend."

Charlie groaned but leaned down and lifted Conner's biggest Tonka truck. "Buddy, we have got to set limits on this size thing."

Conner shook his head. "Silly Daddy."

"Where are you and he going this weekend?" Kate asked, sliding on a pair of flats.

Charlie eyed her. "The aquarium."

"Sounds fun. Just so you know, our favorites this week are the re-runs of Smurfs and the ever popular Sesame Street. We don't like popcorn or fruit."

"Last time he loved fruit. He ate a whole thing of raisins."

"And that was a bad idea. No, this time fruit is yuck."

Conner scrunched up his face. "Yuck!"

Charlie shook his head. "Anything else?"

Kate grabbed her purse. "Um… Animal crackers are still big and… he has a new role model."

"Who?"

"Jar-King!"

Charlie groaned. "All weekend?"

"We don't watch the movie," Kate said. "He must remember something."

"It was six months ago."

She shrugged and picked up Conner's jacket and her house keys. Charlie led the way down to his car, sitting in her driveway. She kissed Conner good-bye and rubbed noses with him. "Have fun, be reckless."

He giggled and gave her a sloppy kiss. She kissed Charlie's cheek. "Take care of him."

"Right, he gets to have fun. I have to keep him out of trouble."

"That's being a parent."

She stood and waved as they drove away. She smiled when they were out of sight. Life had… worked out. She packed up Conner and moved to her own place. Somehow, she made ends meet and everyone was much happier. Conner spent every other weekend with Charlie and most mornings while she was at work.

Happily, she quit her other job and was now did data entry in the mornings. 7 to 3, five days a week. Much better than retail.

Every other weekend with Conner.

And every other weekend free to write.

She pulled a note out of her jacket pocket.

_You owe me_.

"I do indeed."

* * *

Kate stepped off the bus and walked down the side street and across the main street until she came to the new office building. She walked in and went to the secretary's desk.

"I'm Kate Christiansen. I have a meeting with Ms. Hendrix."

The secretary glanced at his computer and nodded. He picked up the phone and dialed. "Diane, your 12:30 is here." He smiled and hung up. "She'll be right out."

"Thank you."

Kate glanced around the reception room. Her eyes lit up when they glanced at the glass door.

King Literary Agency.

"Ms. Christiansen?"

She turned back and held out her hand. "Kate, please."

"And you can call me Diane."

Kate shook her hand. "Diane, thank you for meeting with you."

"The sample you sent was intriguing. Even Mr. King was interested. And it takes a lot to get him interested."

"Another agent?"

Diane nodded. "And the owner."

Kate grinned. "I'm glad he liked it. I've been writing since high school. It's what I really want to do."

"Let's see what we can do. First we'll hammer out the details of your contract."

Kate followed Diane into the office, enjoying the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. 'This is it, Jareth. I'm following my dreams. I'm being true to myself.'

The door to the office shut. The glass door opened and a tall, blonde man walked in.

"Mr. King, Ms. Christiansen is meeting with Diane now."

He grinned. "Wonderful."

He walked to his own office and opened the door. For a moment, the secretary caught a glimpse of red sand, brown stone and a castle. Then the door shut and locked.


End file.
